


Making a Fool of Itachi

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bondage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Clone Sex, Clones, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Genjutsu, Genjutsu Sex, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Ninja, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexy Jutsu, Sharingan, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Voyeurism, ear licking, innocent naruto, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Naruto wants to make a fool out of Itachi. Itachi wants to mess with his brother Sasuke. Sasuke wants not to be in this situation, or at least, not to have Itachi watch. This is a fic where Naruto tries to seduce Itachi to see him have a nosebleed, but Itachi is secretly in love with Sasuke and manipulates Naruto into having sex with him because he can’t have his brother. At least he’ll get to see Sasuke’s reaction…and maybe even a little more.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Making a Fool of Itachi

“This game is lame.”

“You think everything is lame,” the blond rebuked.

“Not _everything,_ just everything you like,” the black haired boy teased.

Naruto watched his friend from the corner of his eye. He knew Sasuke liked to self-portray a disinterested aloofness, but the blond could just barely see the hint of a smile on the other boy’s lips. He knew Sasuke would like the new video game Naruto had been saving up for.

The pair had been friends their whole lives. And even though Sasuke always made a point to mess with him, the boy really did care for him. And Naruto wasn’t innocent either. The blond always loved pushing his friend’s buttons.

The two were currently at Sasuke’s house. The black haired boy’s parents were gone for the day and Itachi was god-knows-where. Naruto had never really given Itachi much thought, though Naruto could admit to himself that the man was kind of intimidating. Though the blond _was_ jealous of the man’s awesome genjutsu.

After a while of playing the game, Naruto felt the overwhelming urge to piss. He stood up and walked out of the room. “Gotta take a leak,” he called over his shoulder.

“Don’t fall in,” Sasuke didn’t even look up from the game.

The blond walked all the way down the hall. The bathroom was the very furthest room from the tatami covered living room.

When he finished up, he began walking back, but noticed Itachi’s door was slightly ajar. Naruto got a wicked idea. He wanted to mess with his best friend’s older brother. Naruto performed his sexy jutsu and slowly opened the door.

Itachi was studiously examining a scroll as he kneeled at a short desk when Naruto, disguised as a nude and voluptuous woman with long blond ponytails, stepped in.

“Oh no, this isn’t the living room,” the blond said with a pout and a flutter of his eyelashes. “Must have gotten turned around.”

Itachi looked up at the little fool. He stared right at Naruto, completely composed. Then the man had an idea of his own.

“Naruto,” he began, smirking the tiniest bit. “If you really wanted to arouse me, that isn’t the way to do it.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto blinked innocently.

“For one, I’m not attracted to females.”

“Wait, you’re not?” Naruto said in his usual voice after transforming back into himself.

“I’m not. Come here and see. Is my nose bleeding?”

Naruto walked further into the room. Only about a foot away from Itachi, and examined the man’s nose. “No–what gives? Most people have nose bleeds when they see my sexy jutsu. I guess you just don’t care about nudity.”

“Oh, _that’s_ not true.”

The confusion was clear on Naruto’s vacant face. “Huh?”

“I’m actually attracted to males,” the man moved out of his kneeling position and lied on his side on the tatami mats. The man looked relaxed, sprawled as he was, but there was a glint in his eyes. A glint of challenge. “So if you really want to make a fool of me, just get naked as you are.”

It took the boy a second to catch up. “You’re gay?” Itachi just nodded. “So if I get naked,” the boy said slowly, as if tasting the words on his tongue, “your nose will bleed?”

“You won’t know until you try,” the man said.

The blond began taking his clothes off, feeling awkward. He never felt weird or exposed during his sexy jutsu, but this was different. This was the real him. His real naked body. Naruto took off everything but his boxers.

“Remove your underwear too. I can’t get aroused if you have those on, can I?”

Naruto shyly pulled down his faded blue boxers. Then he looked at Itachi. The man’s smirk had grown, but he still didn’t have a bloody nose.

Naruto’s brows scrunched up. He didn’t like things to be unjust, and he felt like he’d been scammed. “Hey, I thought you said you were attracted to guys?” He pointed an accusing finger at the man who was still leisurely lying on the mat. “Your nose is still fine!”

“I might not have gotten a bloody nose, but I did get aroused. There’s more than one way to tell.” Itachi sat back up and forcefully grabbed Naruto by the wrist. The boy was too shocked to do anything as his hand was placed over the black haired man’s crotch. His cock was clearly hard. He watched Naruto’s expression.

Naruto felt the hard, clothed penis under his hand and blushed. Itachi _was_ aroused. “Hah! I did it. Now you look like a fool!”

The blond tried to pull away, but Itachi’s grip was strong.

“Oh? You think _I’m_ the fool? You should look in the mirror, Naruto. _You’re_ the one with the bloody nose.”

“What?” Naruto swiped below his nose with the back of his hand (the one that wasn’t currently in Itachi’s grasp). When he looked down at it, there was a small blood smear. Was it because he was embarrassed to be naked in front of Sasuke’s intimidating brother?

Itachi didn’t give the boy much time to process. “Why did you really come in here, Naruto? Maybe you knew I liked men? Maybe you wanted something from me?” The man pulled the blond closer and quickly captured Naruto’s lips in a kiss. The blond was so stunned he didn’t pull back. He was in a bit of a daze as the man’s tongue began exploring his mouth. The sensation was warm and Itachi’s tongue was wet and possessive. It found Naruto’s and teased it. Eventually Itachi broke the kiss and waited to see what Naruto would do.

“Gross,” the blond said, thoroughly embarrassed and still a bit shocked.

“Really? It looks to me like you liked that, Naruto. Just look at your prick.” Naruto was definitely hard. “Also, your nose is bleeding again.”

Itachi was surprised with himself. He’d only intended to tease the boy, but that kiss had been pretty hot. He wondered how Naruto would feel if he fucked him. He knew Naruto was definitely a virgin. He also knew his little brother had a crush on the blond, but hadn’t expressed his feelings. Sasuke was definitely afraid of rejection, especially since Naruto had a crush on Sakura…or did he? Was it really just reaction to stimuli that caused the blond to become aroused, or was he gay? Was Naruto possibly attracted to Sasuke the same way Sasuke was attracted to him?

Itachi smiled wider. This could be entertaining. He decided then and there that he’d mess with his brother a bit; just rile him up. He wanted to see his little brother lose his composure. But how? He decided to take Naruto’s virginity. That would really get Sasuke’s blood boiling.

To be perfectly honest, Itachi had always had a thing for his cute younger brother. But he knew that Sasuke didn’t feel the same way. His brother only had eyes for his best friend. It was the way it should be. Though he wondered how the boy would react if Itachi ever tried to initiate an incestuous relationship with him.

The man knew it was impossible. So he could at least do the next best thing: mess with his crush.

“Naruto,” the boy looked at him, or rather, in his eyes. Itachi took the opportunity to use his Sharingan, trapping the boy immediately in a fake world of Itachi’s creation.

Naruto blinked. Where was he? The floor was all tatami and there was a futon laid out. But that was all. There were no walls or ceiling in this vast and empty black space. But Itachi was there. The man pulled Naruto, who was still nude, down to sit in his lap on the futon.

“Where are we?” Naruto asked, looking around.

“I think you should be more concerned about what we’re doing.”

Naruto felt rough ropes slither from underneath the futon and tie themselves around his wrists and ankles. The ropes spread him wide over the futon. Itachi stared down at him, calm as could be.

Itachi leaned over the blond and placed his lips once more to Naruto’s. The boy’s prick reacted, getting harder for the both of them to see.

“You should know better than to get an Uchiha aroused,” the man said. “Though, I suspect you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“What—” Itachi suddenly began gently massaging Naruto’s hard prick. “Stop!”

Itachi leaned down and kissed the head of the boy’s leaking member. “Tell me, how does this feel?” The man said before licking the head.

“Ah!” Naruto couldn’t help his yelp. Nobody had ever done something like this to him. Itachi’s wet tongue paired with his warm breath tickling his dick felt so good.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” The man placed the tip of the boy’s penis in his mouth and licked at the opening he found there

“No…well, yes, but—but you’re Sasuke’s—”

“Does that matter?” The black haired man sucked the rest of the boy’s small member into his mouth. Naruto dribbled precome on his tongue. He heard the boy moan. It was obvious that this was Naruto’s first blowjob. Itachi knew the kid wasn’t going to last long.

The man took the cock out of his mouth and moved up Naruto’s body. With his arms and legs restrained, the blond was like a trapped dog. Energetic and unable to run away, Itachi began to find the boy attractive in his own way. Especially as he saw the boy’s perky pink nipples rise and fall as his breathing grew heavy. The man couldn’t help tugging on a particularly delicious looking nub with his index finger and thumb. He watched the boy’s cheeks redden as he twisted it gently.

“Mmm, s-stop,” the blond said. He looked away from what was happening. He didn’t want to face the fact that everything Itachi was doing to him felt so very good. Naruto suddenly felt something wet against his other nipple and shyly looked to see the older man licking and sucking that nipple into his mouth and toying with it with his expert tongue. “Ah!”

Itachi loved the little sounds his younger partner made as he played the boy’s body like an instrument. Naruto was thin and muscled from all those years of ninja training. The boy had turned into quite a sight.

Itachi placed two of his fingers at the blond’s mouth and told him to suck.

“Why?” Naruto tried to say before two of Itachi’s fingers thrust inside his mouth. Naruto tried to shake his head to get the man’s fingers out, but the man whispered in his ear.

“Suck them good. Make sure you get a lot of saliva on them or our fun may hurt quite a bit.”

Naruto didn’t know what the man was talking about, but thought he should probably listen to the man just this once. He knew Itachi was smug and acted smarter than he was, but he also wasn’t stupid. He licked and sucked the man’s fingers with his tongue, coating them in plenty of lubricant before the fingers were taken out and pressed against his unguarded pucker.

“What—” Naruto tried to say as the man teased his hole.

“What’s wrong, Naruto? Isn’t this what you wanted from the very beginning when you came into my room?”

“To be raped? Hell no. I just wanted to humiliate you for getting a nosebleed!”

“Rape? What are you talking about? You won’t stop moaning, boy. Just look at the state of your prick; it’s making a mess as we speak. This isn’t rape. You want me inside you, don’t you? You want me to play with you until you come.” The black haired man licked up the blond’s sensitive ear and watched the boy squirm in pleasure. He tugged lightly on Naruto’s nipple as well. “And my nose still hasn’t bled, has it? Do you really wish to see me have a nosebleed?”

Naruto nodded, unsure now that he did.

“I’m sure to have a nosebleed when I cum inside you.”

“Cum inside? What? You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you-”

“What’s wrong, Naruto? Are you scared?” That did it. Naruto finally looked him in the eye.

“I’m not scared,” the boy said, voice unwavering. “I’ve never been scared of anything in my life. Especially not Sasuke’s pompous older brother. Maybe you’re a pretty good ninja, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still humiliate you. I _will_ see you have a nosebleed _and_ I’ll tell Sasuke all about it. We’ll both be laughing at you for years to come; every time we see your stupid face!” Naruto said, haughtily. His confidence was juxtaposed as he was still restrained and naked with his legs spread wide and prick exposed.

“Well then, I guess we’ll see,” the man said, knowing he’d successfully manipulated the boy—not that it had been hard to do.

Itachi smirked down at the now brave Naruto. He knew that bravery wasn’t going to last. The man rubbed at the boy’s pucker with his wet fingers before poking one inside and twisting it around this way and that. He heard Naruto grunt just the tiniest bit. Then he inserted another. He thrusted the two fingers as far as they would go. The boy’s virgin sphincter was like a vice on his fingers. It was practically cutting off his circulation. He wondered what that would feel like on his cock.

“Relax,” he told the boy.

“How? You just shoved two fingers up my ass!”

“I thought you weren’t afraid?”

“I-I’m not, but it still hurts.”

“That’s because you aren’t relaxing. Just take deep breaths and push.”

“Wait, what? Push? Like- like I’m—”

“Yes. Go on, try it.” He watched the blond take his advice and immediately felt a little bit of the pressure ease up on his fingers. He slowly thrusted them in and out until he added a third. The boy grunted again, but continued his deep breathing.

“That’s it, good boy.” The man focused on his genjutsu as he finger–fucked the rambunctious blond. He conjured a figment of himself, comprised of genjutsu, and had the clone bite and suck on Naruto’s pert nipples as he, the original, prepared Naruto’s hole.

“What the—“ Naruto sputtered. “Why did you make a clone?” He was surprised when the other Itachi began to touch him.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you enjoying this? Four hands caressing your body, two mouths licking and sucking at your flesh? Maybe I should make more.”

“N-no,” Naruto didn’t know how he felt. It was true that two Itachi’s touching him felt really good, but it also made him feel more trapped. “Two is enough.”

The original Itachi sucked Naruto’s cock as his fingers stretched the boy’s tight sphincter. The clone laved at the boy’s nipples. Naruto was breathing heavy from all the stimulation. Then suddenly, a spark of pleasure consumed his entire body. It radiated from inside his ass.

“Ahhh!”

“I suppose I found it then,” Itachi said.

“F-found what?”

“Your prostate.”

The boy stared at him blankly. “What’s a prostate?”

Itachi curved his two fingers inside the blond and pressed it to the exact spot he had before. The boy jerked and yelped. _“That_ is your prostate. You like it, I take it?”

“Again,” the boy cried. “Hit it again.”

The man smiled. “Of course.” The man continued to rub his fingers against the blond’s prostate as he stretched the boy’s ass. Periodically he’d open his fingers inside the rectum, like a pair of scissors. The boy made the most wonton sounds at that.

If he wanted to, Itachi could have made Naruto ready to take his cock from the start, or made his body able to stretch more. He could have made it so the boy felt no pain, only pleasure. This was all just inside his and Naruto’s mind, after all. But the man wanted the experience to be as close to real life as possible. So he took his time stretching his younger partner until the boy’s walls were eager and accepting of his fingers.

“Ah!” the boy cried out as Itachi timed the thrusting of his fingers against the boy’s prostate to the sucking of his penis. He licked up the shaft, licked Naruto’s piss slit, then sucked hard on the head as he rubbed his fingers past the blond’s prostate.

Naruto was inexperienced, clearly a virgin, and Itachi knew his continued ministrations would get the boy off in no time. The boy’s chest heaved as he leaned his back against his clone’s chest. His clone was still toying with the boy’s nipples, but was also licking up the shell of Naruto’s ear.

The original Itachi took his fingers out of the boy’s hole and had the ropes holding Naruto change his position. He was no longer tied spread eagle to the futon. Now the ropes wrapped around his arms, tying them together behind his back. Itachi turned the bound boy so that he was on his knees with his ass facing him and his head by Itachi’s clone. The ropes around his ankles spread the boy’s legs and latched themselves to the tatami floor. Then the man coated a third finger in his own saliva.

Naruto grunted at the feeling of emptiness. Itachi’s fingers were no longer inside him, hitting that spot. His cock was hard and leaking precum on the futon underneath them. Naruto looked up at the clone who started rubbing his thumb on Naruto’s lower lip.

“Please,” Naruto begged.

“Please, what?” The original Itachi answered.

“P-put your fingers back in.”

“Suck on my cock and I’ll put something even better inside,” he said as his clone took his cock out and placed the head right by Naruto’s slick lips.

The boy looked repulsed. “But that’s—”

“If you don’t, you’ll never get me to cum. You’ll never get to see me looking like a fool with a bloody nose.”

The man watched Naruto open his mouth and stick his tongue out tentatively. The boy’s tongue touched his tongue to the clone’s cock head and gave a small lick. Itachi could feel what his clone was feeling.

“Yes, just like that. Now suck.”

He watched the boy place his lips gingerly around the head and felt a little lick at his slit. Then the boy began sucking. Itachi looked down at Naruto’s pucker. It was wet and inviting; twitching for him. He heard the boy whine around his clone’s cock with impatience. The man decided to get started.

Itachi placed his cock at Naruto’s hole and pushed against the boy’s sphincter. He heard the blond moan as he went down on the clone’s cock. Itachi bottomed out inside Naruto. He stayed like that for a few seconds, adjusting to the boy’s tight walls surrounding him. This was all just in his and Naruto’s imagination, in Itachi’s genjutsu, and it made the man wonder how good it would _really_ feel inside Naruto. If it was anything like this, it would be bliss. If only he could do the same with Sasuke.

Itachi started to thrust inside the blond. He hit the boy’s prostate each time. Naruto began sucking the cock in his mouth harder. He still couldn’t get it all the way down his throat.

Naruto licked and sucked on the man’s cock. It was thick and forced his mouth wide open. Every time the cock went near the back of his throat he started gaging. And there was a weird taste on his tongue. Itachi was secreting precum and it didn’t taste very good, but it gave Naruto hope. The man was close to coming and soon he’d see Itachi with a stupid look on his face. Even if it was just the clone.

Then Naruto cried out. Itachi had just rubbed against his prostate again and the sensation was so good it sent shivers throughout his entire body. His own cock was rock hard and he knew he was about to come, himself. He couldn’t help it. Itachi rubbed that sport again and Naruto screamed. His cock twitching, cum spurted from his piss slit. Naruto took his mouth off the clone’s cock and panted in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Itachi looked down at the boy and removed his cock from his hole. He was still aroused.

Naruto felt the thick cock leave his ass and looked behind him. Itachi’s nose wasn’t bleeding. “Your nose…” the boy panted.

“It was a good effort, but just like being a ninja, you need to keep training, Naruto. You couldn’t even make me come. Not from your mouth or your ass. I hope you aren’t this lacking in jutsu.”

Naruto blushed. His body was quickly recovering. He tried to move, but realized he was still tied up. “Agh! That’s not fair! You said you liked guys. You said you’d get a nosebleed if I…if I…did that,” he finished awkwardly.

“Well, I guess you just aren’t that attractive. Maybe you should evolve that sexy jutsu you like to preform, because you just aren’t cut out to use your body.”

“Shit,” Naruto looked away. Itachi’s clone had already vanished. Naruto looked back at the real one. “One more time! Just give me one more chance! I know I can make your nose bleed!”

“No, Naruto.”

“Please!”

Itachi pretended to think. “Well, maybe if we did it for real instead of inside of my Sharingan.”

“Would that really make a difference?”

“I imagine it would feel even better.”

Naruto couldn’t believe anything could feel better than what he’d just experienced. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation, already beginning to come back to life. “Fine. Let’s try it.”

Itachi smiled to himself. Naruto was such a fool. The man canceled the genjutsu and the blond looked around. They were both back in Itachi’s room, well they’d really never left. Itachi had been aware of everything in the real world as well as in the imaginary one. Naruto had been fully trapped in Itachi’s mind.

Naruto looked around. He could still hear Sauske playing his videogame in the living room. Then he saw Itachi sitting calmly at his table. “Wait, have you been looking over those papers this whole time?”

“I’m not as carefree as you and my little brother.”

“But—even when we were…” he trailed off.

Itachi smiled. “Yes, I took the opportunity to get some work done. These papers won’t file themselves.”

Naruto couldn’t believe that while he was in ecstasy, Itachi was doing paperwork. No wonder the man hadn’t come. He hadn’t given Naruto his full attention. The blond decided to rectify that.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Itachi. He didn’t blush at the fact that he was still naked. He had a goal and Naruto was a lot of things, but a quitter wasn’t one of them. He’d rather die than give up. Even if it involved seducing his best friend’s snooty older brother.

Naruto got down on his knees and took out Itachi’s thick cock. “I _will_ make you look like a fool,” Naruto said before licking up the shaft.

Itachi watched the boy go to work on his cock. Naruto bobbed his head, licked, and sucked like he was on a mission. It felt insanely good, but the boy was still not going down far enough. “If you want to make me come, you’re going to need to try harder than that,” the man said. “Try getting my cock down your throat.”

Naruto really didn’t want too. He focused on not vomiting as he swallowed more of the man’s cock. His throat wasn’t used to this. And the taste of Itachi was different when it wasn’t genjutsu. It was stronger. Everything was stronger. The man’s cock felt heavier on his tongue; it felt _real._

Naruto was able to get the head of Itachi’s cock into his throat. He pulled it back out and tried again. He felt like he was going to vomit, but feeling the cock in his throat also made his own dick hard. Naruto got more and more of the man’s massive cock down his throat with each thrust. When he felt his lips around the base of Itachi’s cock at last, Naruto smiled. Finally, he’d been able to fully go down on the man.

He brought himself back up and looked at Itachi’s face before going back down. It was clear that the man was feeling it, even if he tried to act cool. Naruto started picking up the pace, going faster and faster on Itachi’s cock.

The man watched the boy bob his head on his cock. Naruto truly never gave up on anything. Itachi found it a bit endearing. The blowjob wasn’t the best, but it’d definitely readied him for where he wanted to take this.

“Naruto, this isn’t working,” he said, lifting the boy’s chin off his cock.

“But—”

“You’re mouth just isn’t up to par. Get on your hands and knees and spread your ass cheeks. It’s time I put it inside you for real.”

Naruto didn’t complain for once. He still remembered how it’d felt when Itachi had hit his prostate while under the man’s genjutsu. If it felt like that in real life he knew he’d at least come. But would Itachi? It was worth a try.

“Fine,” he said as he got into position on the man’s tatami mat. He then reached behind himself and spread his cheeks for the man.

Itachi looked at the prostrated ninja before him. He could clearly see Naruto’s twitching virgin pucker. It was shut tight. If he wanted the boy to enjoy this he’d have to open him up a bit.

“Finger yourself for me,” the man said. “You need to prepare your tight cunt to take my cock.” The boy hesitated. “Coat your fingers in your own saliva and thrust them inside your hole. Make sure you stretch yourself good.”

Naruto tentatively brought his fingers to his mouth and gave them a suck. He coated them in as much saliva as he could before bringing them back to his ass. He rubbed them against his pucker before poking one inside. He moved the digit around this way and that, testing the waters. Finding that it didn’t hurt, he pushed the other one in. He felt his muscles stretch around his two fingers in a very pleasant way. He twisted his fingers inside himself and had to hold back a moan. It felt so good. The blond could feel precome drip down the underside of his prick.

“Thrust them inside. Really stretch yourself. My cock is far thicker than just two of your fingers, Naruto.”

“I know that,” the blond said as he thrusted his fingers in faster. He tried to hit the same spot inside him that Itachi had hit, but he just couldn’t find it. “Come on,” he mumbled. “Where is it?”

“Searching for your prostate?” The boy blushed. “Try angling you fingers downward, toward your penis.”

Naruto did as the man said. At first he still couldn’t find it, but then, finally, fireworks were going off inside his ass. Naruto moaned loudly. His cock was so hard. He continued to rub that spot with his fingers until he was ready to come. He could feel it when his balls tightened. He’d forgotten that he was only preparing is hole for Itachi’s cock as he masturbated in front of the man.

Then it hit. Naruto moaned again, louder than before. His cock twitched as cum spurted out of his piss slit. Naruto continued to stroke his prostate until his orgasm subsided. He was unaware that a figure watched him from the doorway. That was until Naruto heard him.

“What the fuck?”

Naruto looked up slowly at his best friend. The blond was in post-orgasm bliss and it made him a little slow.

Sasuke stared down at his secret crush, baffled. “Naruto? Itachi? What’s going on in here?”

“What does it look like?” Itachi said in a smug tone. _“Obviously_ Naruto and I were just engaging in a bit of mutual sexual gratification.”

“Why?” Sasuke couldn’t believe what his brother was saying…even though the evidence was lying on his brother’s tatami mat with cum all on his front. But why would Itachi—his brother didn’t even _like_ Naruto. He always complained that ‘the boy’ was an annoying, stupid fool. So why had he…had Itachi fucked Naruto? It didn’t look like it. When he’d walked in, the blond had been finger-fucking himself.

No. Itachi was definitely _not_ interested in Naruto. But what if he was? What did Naruto think of the man? Naruto wasn’t gay. Sasuke knew that. No matter how much he wished the fool was.

“Naruto, what’s going on?”

The blond was coming down from his sexual high. “I’m trying to make your brother look like a fool.”

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. What? _What!?_ Sasuke couldn’t hold back his anger. _“You’re_ the _fool,_ Naruto! Don’t you see that my brother’s only messing with you?” Sasuke turned around. He couldn’t look at his crush. Was Naruto really that dumb? What had that idiot been thinking?

“I only wanted to see him have a nosebleed. I thought we could laugh at him together.” Naruto was at a loss. Why was Sasuke mad at him?

Sasuke turned back around and looked right at his brother. “He’s the only one who’s laughing, Naruto. Can’t you see he manipulated you into—into—”

“Into what?” Itachi asked innocently.

 _“That’s_ what _I want to know._ What the fuck are you doing with him? You don’t even _like_ Naruto!” Sasuke yelled.

“What presumption, little brother. I’m shocked.” The man smirked. “What makes you think I haven’t had some sort of _secret crush_ on him this whole time?” the man’s smirk widened into a knowing smile.

Sasuke was taken aback. Did his brother know he liked Naruto? He wouldn’t put it past him. Itachi was clever and very secretive. It was definitely a possibility that the man had known this whole time and never said anything. And if that were the case…

“Besides, I didn’t just make a fool of Naruto. I made a fool out of you as well, little brother.” Sasuke refused to say anything.

“What? Of Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Just look at his trousers. Look at the bulge there. I’m rather surprised it wasn’t Sasuke to get a nosebleed today after seeing you come, Naruto.”

“Huh? But Sasuke…” Naruto suddenly quieted when he looked at his friend. Sasuke was blushing violently and the tent in his pants said it all. “Does that mean you like guys?” Naruto asked his friend.

Itachi looked at the two. This was just too much fun. He knew that if he told Naruto of Sasuke’s true feelings, the two would probably start dating. He hated the thought, but he might be able to use this to his advantage.

“If you don’t want me to tell him, then I want to make even bigger fools of you both,” the man said, staring straight at his brother.

Sasuke didn’t like where this was going.

“Fuck him.”

“What?”

“Fuck him and I won’t say anything. Go on, you know you want to. I can see that just looking at him in the nude is driving you wild. I can see the jealousy in your eyes questioning what I’ve done with him. Let me just tell you now. Everything I’ve done with him was solely within my genjutsu.” Itachi smirked again. “He’s still a virgin.”

Sasuke couldn’t believe he could blush harder. He looked down at his crush. So they hadn’t really gone all the way. It was imaginary. But now Itachi wanted to watch him fuck Naruto? Why? For the kicks?

“What’s he talking about, Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked down at his crush. He didn’t want Itachi to spill the beans. He couldn’t take the rejection. Sasuke made his decision. “You said you wanted to make a fool of Itachi, but look at him. He’s fine.”

Naruto looked back at the man. Sasuke was right. Sasuke was always right. Damn.

“We can still make a fool of him.”

Naruto looked up at his friend. “We can?”

“You alone weren’t enough, but maybe with you and me together he’ll get a nosebleed.” The black haired boy began taking off his clothes.

“Wait, you think we should—”

“Have sex, yeah.” He really didn’t want his brother to see him get intimate with Naruto, but he really had no choice. And besides…he was going to get to fuck Naruto. He couldn’t deny that he’d wanted the blond for a long time now.

“Naruto, face Itachi.” The blond turned around so that his ass was toward Sasuke. He was still on all fours. Sasuke removed the last of his clothes and got behind the blond. Then he unceremoniously stuck two fingers inside him and pumped his crush’s cock to full hardness. Naruto was tight, but slick inside. “Okay, it looks like you’re ready.”

Naruto felt his cock come to life once more. Sasuke’s fingers had just been inside him. It felt good. He wondered if the sullen boy would hit his prostate with his cock. He still wanted to make Itachi look like a fool, but he also really wanted Sasuke’s cock inside him. He was beyond willing.

Sasuke felt himself begin to breath heavy as he saw Naruto place his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them for him. Part of him forgot that Itachi was even in the room as he guided his cock to the blond’s twitching pucker. Did Naruto want him too? Even a little? It seemed like it.

“Okay, take a deep breath,” he told the blond. Then Sasuke pushed his swelled cock against Naruto’s pucker. The boy’s hole opened up for him like an eager mouth. Sasuke couldn’t take the all-encompassing heat and pressure Naruto’s tight hole gave his cock. He thrusted all the way to the hilt in one go, slapping his balls against the blond’s ass.

He heard Naruto’s sudden intake of air as it whistled through his teeth. “You okay?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” he heard the blond say. “It hurt a bit, but I’m okay.” Sasuke looked to where Naruto was. The blond was staring at his brother. “I think Itachi likes what he sees. Maybe you _should_ be rough.”

Sasuke looked at Itachi’s smug smile. Yeah, the man definitely liked the show, or at least liked that Sasuke was acting the fool for once. That asshole. But if Naruto wanted him to be rough, he would.

The black haired boy pulled almost all the way out before slamming his cock back in. He heard Naruto grunt. He thought the blond might be in pain until he saw his friend reach underneath him to stroke his cock.

“No, let me,” Sasuke said without thinking. He grabbed for Naruto’s prick and began pumping it in rhythm to his thrusting. He noticed that Naruto’s prick was smaller than his own. He wanted to suck it.

Sasuke continued his trusting and eventually found his friend’s prostate. He heard Naruto moan deeply as he rubbed against it.

“More! Again, Sasuke!”

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He thrusted brutally inside the blond and pumped his cock furiously. They had both forgotten about Itachi. To no one’s surprise, Naruto was very vocal during sex. “Yes, yes! Sasuke! Right there! Yesss! Please—there! Ah! Yes! Sasuke!” It was a constant. And Sasuke couldn’t get enough. He even talked a bit himself. “Yeah, you like that? Tell me how much you love my cock in your tight ass, Naruto. You’re so fucking hard. You love this! Tell me you love it.”

“I love it! I love your cock!”

The black haired boy pulled the blond’s foreskin up and down, massaging the delicate glands and making Naruto moan louder. He played with the boy’s balls with his other hand, never letting up on his thrusting. Naruto squirmed underneath him, trying to get Sasuke to hit his prostate.

Sasuke thrusted wildly inside Naruto. He was so close to coming. He’d forgotten about Itachi. His thoughts were completely comprised of Naruto. He was just about to fill his crush with his seed when he felt something wet touch his hole. He looked behind himself. Itachi was there, rimming his ass. “W-why? Stop,” he tried to say. He continued his brutal pace with Naruto. He couldn’t deny the attention to his ass was nice, but it was his brother. Itachi was tongue–fucking him back there. Why? It was weird. It was wrong—it was…Sasuke banished the word ‘hot’ from his mind. No it wasn’t hot. _It wasn’t._ But the wet tongue going in and out felt so—

“Sasuke!” Naruto screamed. Sasuke must have hit his prostate because Naruto came violently in Sasuke’s hand. It sent him over the edge and Sasuke came too, just as Itachi licked a very pleasurable spot deep inside him. He grunted and came inside Naruto, his cum coating his crush’s walls with thick globs of cum.

Naruto collapsed on the tatami mat. Sasuke collapsed on top of him. He felt it when Itachi’s tongue left his twitching hole. Sasuke sluggishly brought his hand that was now covered in Naruto’s seed to his mouth and sucked the cum off. Then he saw Naruto’s eyes on him. He expected the boy to say something like, ‘ew gross,’ but Naruto surprised him.

“That was…we should do that again.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. He settled for “Yeah.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, closing his tired eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Does Itachi have a nose bleed?” the boy was too tired to check himself.

Sasuke already knew, but he looked over his shoulder. Itachi was beginning to stand up and lo and behold—no, of course he didn’t have a nosebleed. “No, but I can give him one.”

“How? You want to try again?”

“We can have sex again later,” then he added, “privately.”

“Then how are you going to give him a nosebleed?”

“The old-fashioned way. By punching him in his fucking face.” He heard the blond chuckle before he went quiet. Had he fallen asleep? Sasuke looked back at his brother. “Don’t you dare come near Naruto again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Itachi with a smile and a weird look in his eye. Then a strange thought crossed Sasuke’s mind. He dismissed it. It was impossible. Itachi was definitely _not_ into him. He was his _brother,_ after all.

Itachi sighed and left the room. He’d had his fun. He knew he’d never get to be intimate with Sasuke again and that was alright. At least he got to mess with him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this oneshot, please check out my site. All my fanfics are on there, plus some fantastic originals that aren't on AO3. I write a shit ton of different kinks. 
> 
> My latest original is a dog/human beastiality story and was just posted! So if you're into that, or into mpreg, aliens, rough sex, abdl, bdsm, age differences, twinks, scat, watersports, sexual slavery, and so much more...go check out my site: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ where you can check out all my originals.
> 
> I have a kink for everyone.


End file.
